Broken Heart
by ChipmunkStories
Summary: Brittany breaks up with Alvin. after that,he has a broken Heart. Will Brittany and Alvin be Boyfriend and Girlfriend again? Read and Find out
1. The BreakUp

It was a sunny day at the Seville home. Simon and Jeanette were playing chess,Eleanor and Theodore were baking cookies and cupcakes,and Brittany and Alvin were fighting. I'm breaking up with you,said Brittany. Why? asked Alvin. Because you drive me crazy,that's why,said Brittany. Not again,said Alvin. Brittany walked away. Alvin was sad. What Happened? asked Theodore. Brittany broke up with me,said Alvin. and now i have a broken heart. Aww,said Eleanor. What's a broken heart? asked Theodore. A broken heart,said Simon. is a common metaphor used to describe the intense emotional pain or suffering one feels after losing a loved one, whether through death, divorce, breakup, physical separation, or romantic rejection. Also,said Jeanette. Heartbreak is usually associated with losing a family member or spouse, though losing a parent, child, pet, lover or close friend can all "break one's heart", and it is frequently experienced during grief and bereavement. The phrase refers to the physical pain one may feel in the chest as a result of the loss, although it also by extension includes the emotional trauma of loss even where it is not experienced as somatic pain. Although "heartbreak" ordinarily does not imply any physical defect in the heart, there is a condition known as "Takotsubo cardiomyopathy" (broken heart syndrome), where a traumatising incident triggers the brain to distribute chemicals that weaken heart tissue. In many legends and fictional tales, said Simon. characters die after suffering a devastating loss. But even in reality people die from what appears to be a broken heart. Die? said Theodore. Yeah,said Jeanette. Broken heart syndrome is commonly blamed for the death of a person whose spouse is already deceased, but the cause is not always so clear-cut. The condition can be triggered by sudden emotional stress caused by a traumatic breakup or the death of a loved one. Broken heart syndrome is clinically different from a heart attack because the patients have few risk factors for heart disease and were previously healthy prior to the heart muscles weakening. The recovery rates for those suffering from "broken heart syndrome" are faster than those who had heart attacks and complete recovery to the heart is achieved within two weeks. two weekes? said Theodore. Exaculy,said Simon. 


	2. Missing You

Alvin misses Brittany alot. Cheer up,Alvin,said Theodore. Cheer up? said Alvin. You can put an old memory out of your mind, but the heart never forgets. I Know how you feel,said Simon. But,she's gone,said Alvin. Love is hard to get into, but even harder to get out of. Brittney is our sister,said Eleanor. Yeah,said Jeanette. and your girl friend too. If its real,said Alvin. if its true love, then it'll always be there. You can pretend its gone, and even move on. But that love, it's still there. In the depths of your mind, sometimes a single object or song triggers it all, and your right back where you started. In the arms of the one you lost. Alvin,said Theodore. your making me cry. sorry,said Alvin. but,You know, it's kind of funny how she is everything to me, yet I am nothing to her. Aww,how sweet,said Eleanor. We all love best not those who offend us least,said Alvin nor those who have done most for us, but those who make it most easy for us to forgive them, and who will forgive us. Your right,said Simon. In fact,let's all sing together. Sing? said Alvin we can't sing without Brittany. We have to find her! said Jeanette. Theodore,come with me,said Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor,stay with Simon. You got it! said Simon. Let's go! said Theodore. 


	3. Finding His Love

Alvin,look! said Theodore. make up! let's follow it,said Alvin. Alvin and Theodore followed the make up. when someone caught Alvin's eye. Brittany! said Theodore. Why can't I just move on with out you! said Alvin. I messed up, I shouldn't care about you anymore, but I do, so I am sorry. i was such a jerk latley. It's ok Alvin,said Brittany. i won't break up with you again. Awesome! said Alvin. shall we go? said Brittany holding Alvin's hand. sure,said Alvin. Aww,said Theodore. Alvin and brittany looked at Theodore. What? said Theodore. 


End file.
